The story of us
by imaginationlover101
Summary: My version of Don and Maya's past. Goes from their childhood to their love story. He was the son of the wealthiest family in China, a bright future ahead of him, his family was proud of him and he knew where his life was headed. She was a poor girl, beautiful and intelligent but no wealth, their paths would never have met if not for racing, but they did and they fell in love.


"I don't know what to do, he's scared to go outside!" A beautiful woman appearing to be in her twenties exclaimed her grey orbs leaking with frustration. Placing a hand next to his wife's, a thirty-something named Fang Wei shushed her with "we have to be more patient." "How much more patient can we get it's been a month! And still, he comes to our bed to sleep next to us every single night." "Li-Feng you have to remember he's been kidnapped." Li-Feng Wei placed a hand next to her forehead as wrinkles of dilemma etched their way to her skin. "Sigh, at this rate he won't be able to compete with his cousins, and if he continues like this what future can Don get!" The mother's eyes were filled with irrepressible worry, something that worried her husband. Even from him, her beloved husband Li-Feng hid her emotions under a stoic mask, if she was openly showing them now meant this was serious. "Honey…" "I'm worried He's going down the wrong path and what kind of mother wants that?" "Dear, he's been traumatized he'll get over it." "The reason he was taken was that he skipped school." That shut Fang Wei up, unable to deny this. Both parents took a second to calmly breathe as they began to ponder, their beloved son might be going down the wrong path, and at such a young age too. "First that damn Krog war now this…" "So what do we do?" Li-Feng hummed thoughtfully as Fang her husband stared at her helplessly. "We become more strict with him, raise him under an iron fist so he won't waver. We'll place higher expectations on him and be more severe in our punishments." "Sigh at 8 years old he's already such a disappointment."

Unbeknownst to them said disappointment listened attentively to every word, biting his lip trying not to cry as each cruel statement pierced his heart. Disappointment? Is that what his parents thought of him? Social Pressure is a powerful force that even children can feel. Don Felt it, as everyone else in his class had skipped class at least once, calling him a baby for not doing so. So to prove to everyone he was not a baby he would not only skip class but go somewhere notorious, somewhere his parents would never approve off. He would go to a red-light district, a place favored by old rich men with no families. Who would call him a baby again after his adventure? The thing is, being the son of a wealthy family made you a prime target for kidnapping and Don was taken after trying to take a souvenir as proof of his adventure.

For a month he was starved, tortured, and abused both physically and sexually. For a month his parents paid the ransom money, for besides searching for him, that was all they could do, being the son of the head of China's police force had its disadvantages. One of them was no one could ever know you were in danger. He would have been taken to a child Trafficking ring had his parents not put the entire police force to find him, being the son of the head of China's police force had its advantages. Trauma hit him like a full force, not going to school for weeks, wouldn't let scissors near his hair because of the memory of how his captors took sadistic glee in cutting each lock of hair and now he couldn't even sleep by himself. His classmates looked down on him for being so dumb because he was behind in class. Why? Why did he have to skip school, what did that get him in the end? A kidnapping, trauma, his classmate's scorn, and now his parents' disappointment. Well no more. He was the son of the Prominent Wei family, it was time he started behaving like it.

So with an unwavering determination, he marched to his parents' room. Startled, disappointment began to seep in Li-Feng's eyes as one thought came to her mind, that yet again Don came to sleep with them, she gave him a weary smile. "What is it dear?" She mentally prepared herself for yet another exhausting night of comforting him and shushing his worries. "I want to study martial arts." "Huh?" She looked at him for a moment, blinked then looked at him again, obviously not expecting that. Giving a strained smile she asked, "And may I ask why?" "So That I know how to defend myself." Understanding oozed in her eyes as she began to comprehend the meaning in her son's words. "Yes, that's a good idea, but it won't be enough you'll need guards too. But Martial arts Training will be Beneficial for you especially in regards to discipline, yes it's a good idea, Don." "Dear Shouldn't we talk about this, martial arts requires a lot of dedication and where will we find a teacher?" Li-Feng gave a strained smile to her husband, which promptly shut him up. "I suppose monks can teach you, my sister, your Aunt Ai trains with them every weekend, says it's very refreshing, I suppose you can do that Don, learn a thing or two. They'll Probably teach you after we donate to the temple or something." Li-Feng bit her lip as if thinking of something else, something that would give her son an edge, it hit her like a trainwreck. "Don, starting this year your staying with your grandmother every summer and for now on you're getting tutors for every subject in school and I expect you to get nothing but perfect grades. Every weekend you train with the monks. That is your life for now on. Am I understood?" Knowing the futility of arguing with his mother Don nodded, accepting his fate."Good, Do you plan to sleep with us tonight?" "No mother."

The fire burned throughout the night, the smell of gasoline filling her nostrils as the girl with empty red eyes stared at the police officer who was questioning her. They had been in an accident. Some man was drunk and had been driving towards them, now her mother and father were dead. Maya Shivered, the blanket the officer gave her offered no protection against the winter winds of Beijing. The officer was asking her if she had any other relatives. She shook her head. "Maya, it looks like we'll have to take you the orphanage." The orphanage, that meant she was an orphan now. Didn't it? The very thought filled her to the brim with utter despair. Sure she was born poor, but she was never an orphan. She always had her parents. Parents who couldn't give her much but had adored and given her everything they could, and now she didn't even that, life wasn't fair.

"You'll be going to the Orphanage tonight, I'll call the Matron right now, I'm sure she'll be glad to have you," Maya nodded numbly not caring, but a part of her knew this person wouldn't love her the way her parents love her. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she sang a Chinese lullaby her mother had sang to her when she couldn't sleep at night.


End file.
